Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch screen panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a metal-mesh-type touch screen panel with improved visibility and contrast ratio, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is a device that recognizes a touch or a gesture on its screen as input information. Such a touch screen panel is increasingly used in personal portable electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs. Typically, a touch screen panel is disposed close to a device that displays images, such as a display panel, facilitating a user to touch images displayed on the display panel.
Generally, a touch screen panel includes touch sense electrodes for sensing a user's touch input. As touch sense electrodes, transparent electrodes made of a transparent, conductive material such as Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) are used to allow a user to see images displayed on its display panel through the transparent electrodes.